


Achilles && Patroclus

by Electra (iColleenGeek)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iColleenGeek/pseuds/Electra
Summary: For now this story looks exactly what it seems it is -- small and short-lived; a premise. However, I'd more than love to continue fleshing out the story I started. I'd appreciate it if nobody yoinked the entirety of my idea out from under me. But now, I'm looking for support to continue working on this idea and to hopefully make it a story. I'd only like to know if people would love to read it and if they have any brilliant title ideas. Let me know in the comments!I'll probably be making this into a story -- for when I make the time for it !





	Achilles && Patroclus

When the end had struck, life didn't put out the effort to continue. Not to say that the government hadn't tried. Helicopters had whirred about outside the home Simon had spent much of his own life. The television and radio documented many reporters for quite a few days, even after it became clear that certain information was becoming censored. He hadn't fathomed the possibility till it sparkled clearly in front of his eyes. That posts on social media were stripped when any variation of the word zombie was used or after a video or photo had been reviewed. The news claimed the novel strand of the flu virus was first recorded in the District of Columbia and that it wouldn't take long for scientists to prepare a vaccine to counter the epidemic just like they'd done with others.

Simon believed that, went about his normal business for the first week while he thought nothing of it. He visited his younger sister and brother every other day, especially since his aging parents could hardly take the initiative of more children though they insisted otherwise. This was after school, kindergarden. His class heard stories about them all the time, even when there was nothing new for him to tell of. However, he had the right to drone on when all he heard was cryptic messages from nearly graduated toddlers the other half of the time. Not that the children cared very much about what he'd say, they just liked to hear him talk -- whether reading or musing.

However, never once had he read a word about the new virus in front of the kids. Not even when the national guard piled into Detroit with guns on their backs. He found that he'd only ever noticed the change when his twin spoke of it. That those guns were not meant for shooting deer unless if those same does had shotguns between their hooves or poison sharpening their teeth. He tried to think little of it, smiles twitching under the pressure of his class and the drawings of the world they saw around them.

For Simon, he'd only noticed it when they did. The guns, the panic, the fact that it wasn't the flu. He'd stepped into the school that morning with an armored guard barely side-stepping out of his way. He saw families lined up, brimming with jitters to try and push their children inside the line of soldiers. Teary-eyed newcomers would appear in his classroom like it was normal for a new kid to be added each day. A few readings about a rainbow fish would appease those sad children till the next day. 

Nonetheless, no civilians had been notified of the horde approaching from the border. They had all heard gunshots that morning and it was only luck that he acted quickly when the sirens screamed. He had thought little of his dwindled class size till he reached and locked the door. Seven kids bothered to show up. So seven kids he was in direct care of.


End file.
